Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus of multi input multi output system and a reception signal processing method, and more particularly, to a technology of processing a reception signal without a channel response feedback in a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) system of a line of sight (LOS) channel environment.
Description of the Related Art
In a MIMO system in a LOS channel environment, transmission and reception antennas are arranged in such a manner that reaching path difference of a signal received in a reception antenna from each transmission antenna becomes 90° (λ/4), so that an original signal is recovered through a simple signal processing for the received signal.
However, a gap between antennas should be adjusted every installation depending on a frequency used for the transmission and reception of signal and a link distance between the transmission antenna and the reception antenna.
In addition, even though the link distance between each antenna is the same, the distance between the antennas is significantly increased as frequency becomes lower, which significantly restricts the installation.